Ritsu Tainaka's Gallery
Ritsu opening 1.png Ritsu opening 2.png Ritsu opening 3.png Anime Season 1: Mio won't be joining the Literature Club.png|Ritsu destroys Mio's club application. Ritsu has an idea.jpg|Ritsu has an idea. Ritsu begging Mugi.png|Ritsu begging Tsumugi Kotobuki to join the Light Music Club. k-on_ep1_chop.png|Ritsu and Mio unknowingly managed to move Mugi to join the club. Mio and ritsu cheeks.png|Ritsu and Mio are surprised by Yui Hirasawa's sudden joining. Yui asks Ritsu for money.png|Ritsu turns Yui's plea for money down. Ritsu tempted.jpg|Ritsu is tempted to peel the film off Yui's guitar. Cram Session!.png|Ritsu with her surprisingly good score. Ritsu yawning.png|Ritsu getting bored. Ritsu entrance.png|Ritsu's "Grand Entrance". Training Camp!.png|Ritsu in her swimsuit. Ritsu with blister.png|Ritsu got hit by Mio. The LMC travels to the sea.png|Ritsu and the others watching the sea. Mio strangles Ritsu.png|Ritsu gets strangled by Mio. Serious Ritsu.png|Ritsu blaming the Student Council for their current problem. Mio trying to get Ritsu quiet.png|Ritsu and Mio wondering about Mugi. Sumo Ritsu.png|Ritsu mimicing a Sumo Wrestler. Stalking mio.png|Ritsu, Yui and Mugi spy on Mio. Ritsu emceeing.png|Ritsu's emceeing. School Festival!.png|Ritsu and the others start the concert. Mio got scared by Ritsu.png|Ritsu scared Mio during a past christmas. A game for a journey.png|Ritsu being daunted by Mugi's wealth. Light music club at the shrine.png|Ritsu hit Yui for her selfish wish. Ritsu, Mugi, Yui 2-2.jpg|Ritsu got into the same class as Yui and Mugi. Sawako annoying.png|Ritsu being annoyed by Sawako Yamanaka. Nodoka angry.png|Ritsu fighting with Nodoka. Azusa secured.png|Ritsu "securing" Azusa as a new club member. Yui-senpai amazed.png|Ritsu telling Yui to snap out of her wonder Azusas talent.png|Ritsu being overwhelmed by Azusa's talent. Ritsu notices.png|Ritsu playfully asking Azusa about what she said after eating cake Ritsu blackmail.PNG|Ritsu teasing Mio with embarrassing pictures. The LMC's secret.png|Ritsu making music with her friends. RitsuTainaka(15).png|Ritsu in Azusa's thoughts Ritsu overhears azusa.png|Ritsu overheard Azusa talking bad about her. Ritsu with Azusa and Ui - EP 10.png|Ritsu talking to Ui as she scolds Azusa Azusa's reaction.png Ritsu and Azusa about Mugi.png|Ritsu responding to Azusa's question about Tsumugi Tsumugi's family is in fact rich.png|Ritsu and Azusa learn the truth about Mugi's family. Ui, Azusa and Ritsu at home.png|Ritsu with Azusa and Ui at the Hirasawa residence Second beach trip.png|Ritsu and the others playing at the beach. energetic Ritsu returns!.png|Ritsu is revitalized for practice Mio over Ritsu's new energy.png Light music club lunchtime.png|Ritsu cooking with her friends. The LMC playing with fireworks.png|Ritsu and the others playing with fireworks. Another training camp.png|Ritsu and the others at the beach. No band name.png|Ritsu and the others noticing that their club's band has no name yet. Mio down.png|Ritsu made Mio stumble. Ritsu, azusa and mugi spying.png|Ritsu, Azusa and Mugi spying on Mio. Crisis!.png|Ritsu getting angry at Mio. Ritsu annoys mio.png|Ritsu annoying Mio. Ritsu and Yui sleeping.png|A sick Ritsu and Yui sleeping. Ritsu is ready.png|Ritsu is healthy again. Band name secured.png|Ritsu celebrating their band's new name, Ho-kago Tea Time. Yui made it in time.png|Ritsu comforting Yui. Ritsu's mustache.png|Ritsu's "mustache". Ritsu with her hair down.png|Ritsu with her hair down. Ritsu with her love letter 2.png|Ritsu reading her supposed love letter. Ritsu with her love letter.png|Ritsu lying in her bed. Tainaka siblings.png|Ritsu trying to warm her hands with her little brother's cheeks Kawakami and ritsu.png|Ritsu listening to Kawakami's instructions. Mio and Ritsu Live House.png|Ritsu teasing Mio in the live house. Ritsu, Sayaka and Eri.png|Ritsu listening to Death Bang Bang Chicken's Sayaka and Eri. Season 2: The will to practice.png|Ritsu spurring the club to practice. Mio, Mugi and Ritsu inside of their new class.png|Ritsu, Mugi and Mio inside Class 3-2. Nodoka and the LMC surprised about Sawako.png|Ritsu and the others being surprised about Sawako being the class teacher. Ritsu whispering to Eri.png|Ritsu trying to tell Eri Taki about Sawako's real nature. Sawako is the class teacher.png|Ritsu got scolded by Sawako for talking in class. Ritsu, Yoshimi and Kyōko.png|Ritsu singing the school anthem. Azusa the new president.png|Ritsu promising Azusa to become the next club president. HTT in animal constumes.png|Ritsu wearing the dog outfit. Ritsu being relied on.png|Ritsu being relied on as the club president. LMC recruitment attempt.png|Ritsu, Mugi and Yui trying to recruit new students to the club. Inside the tea club.png|Ritsu, Yui and Azusa inside of the Tea Club. HTT welcoming concert.png|Ritsu and her band performing for the new students. Ritsu trying to wake Yui up.png|Ritsu trying to wake Yui up. Ritsu needs a real cake.png|Ritsu demands a real cake in order for Yui to wake up. Ritsu the Miner.png|Ritsu wears a mining hat. Sawako's guitar's worth.png|Ritsu learns about the true value of Sawako's old guitar. Mio, Ritsu and Azusa nervous.png|A nervous Ritsu tries to lie to Sawako. Ritsu eating paper.png|Ritsu trying to destroy the receipt by swallowing it. Ritsu eating paper again.png|Ritsu being cheered on while eating the receipt. Ritsu crying.png|Ritsu crying due to not being in the spotlight very often. Ritsu with Gīta.png|Ritsu borrowed Yui's guitar "Giita". Ritsu returns Yui's guitar.png|Ritsu returns Yui's guitar. Ritsu's new position.png|Ritsu's new position during concerts, as planned by Yui. Ritsu thinking about her past.png|Ritsu thinking about her past Drummer!.png|Ritsu regaining her love for playing drums. Honey sweet tea time.png|Ritsu, Yui and Azusa eating rusk with honey. Sawako posing with Yui, Ritsu and Mugi.png|Ritsu, Mugi, Yui and Sawako posing inside of a Shinkansen. Field Trip!.png|Ritsu and her friends arrived in Kyōto. No long hair for ritsu.png|Ritsu getting laughed at by Yui after she thought about letting her hair grow. Yui teasing Ritsu.png|Ritsu getting teased by Yui. Ritsu throws pillow at Sawako.png|Ritsu accidentally hit Sawako. Souvenir for Azusa.png|Ritsu and Mio arguing about a souvenir for Azusa. Yui calls Azusa.png|Ritsu gets annoyed by Yui who pointlessly called Azusa. Ritsu falls flat on the ground.png|Ritsu falls on the ground after hearing that Nodoka and her group are just as lost as hers is. Sawako punishing Ritsu.png|Ritsu getting punished by Sawako. Sawako punishes Ritsu.png|Ritsu getting punished by Sawako once again. Ritsu scaring Mio.png|Ritsu scaring Mio. Ritsu comforts Mio.png|Ritsu comforting the scared Mio. Ritsu telling stories.png|Ritsu telling stories on the way back home. End of the school trip.png|Ritsu and her group laughing once again. Serious LMC.png|An overly serious Ritsu in Azusa's imagination. LMC seniors goofing around.png|An overy carefree Ritsu in Jun Suzuki's imagination. Ritsu with Sawako's costumes.png|Ritsu fetches Sawako's costumes. Ritsu fixed Yui's shirt.png|Ritsu fixed Yui's shirt. The first scratch.png|Ritsu reminding Mio of the first scratch on her bass. Career!.png|Ritsu and Yui declare to live without the usage of the English language anymore. Ritsu as a child.png|Ritsu when she was in elementary school. Ritsu's and mio's first meeting.png|Ritsu's and Mio's first meeting. Ritsu the pineapple.png|Ritsu mimics a pineapple. Mio's confession.png|Ritsu got delighted by Mio's confession. LMC studying.png|Ritsu studying in the school's library. Everybody at the local talent show.png|Ritsu watching "YuiAzu"'s performance. No RitsuMio.png|Ritsu's offer to performs as "RitsuMio" gets rejected. Sawako's image has to be untouched.png|Ritsu being dumbfounded by Sawako's stubbornness. Ritsu got hit as the only one.png|Ritsu got hit as the only one. Ritsu is a pen.png|Ritsu during study hall. Mio slaps Ritsu.png|Ritsu got slapped by Mio. Mio falls down.png|Ritsu managed to let Mio fall down. Yui with her icecube.png|Ritsu and Yui with icecubes. Hot!.png|Ritsu suffering in the immense heat. Club president meeting.png|Ritsu during the club persident meeting. The LMC has a new air conditioner.png|Ritsu and the others celebrating the club's new air conditioner. Sawako has the tickets.png|Ritsu admiring Sawako's ticktes for the "Summer Rock Festival". HTT at the Summer festival.png|HTT arrived at the festival. Ritsu and Mugi at the festival.png|Ritsu and Mugi dancing to BCS's music. Mio annoys Ritsu.png|Ritsu getting annoyed by Mio. Yui, Mugi and Ritsu dancing in the rain.png|Ritsu, Mugi and Yui dancing in the rain. HTT watching the starry sky.png|Ritsu and her friends watching the starry sky. Yui grilled corn.jpg|Ritsu whacks Yui for eating corn like a hamster. Mugi spooks Ritsu.jpg|Ritsu gets ambushed by Mugi. Mugi and Ritsu claw machine.jpg|Ritsu and Mugi at a claw machine. Ritsu chops Mugi.jpg|Ritsu can't hit Mugi at full strength. Ritsu hit by Mio.png|Ritsu getting whacked by Mio. Novelty glasses.jpg|Ritsu wears a pair of novelty glasses. Ritsu and Yoshimi.png|A tired Ritsu at the start of the new term. Upclass.JPG|Ristu introducing her friends to her brother, Satoshi. Ritsu and Class 3-2 looking at Mio.png|Ritsu and her class watches the frozen Mio. Mio recommends Ritsu to play Romeo.png|Ritsu gets recommended to play as Romeo. Ichigo rejects to play Juliet.png|Ritsu's offer to let Ichigo Wakaōji play the role of Juliet gets rejected. Mio Ritsu lead roles.jpg|Ritsu fears for her life, knowing that Sawako is designing costumes for the play. Mio and Ritsu being suspicious of Mugi.png|Ritsu and Mio being suspicious of Mugi. Ritsu punishes azusa.png|Ritsu punishes Azusa for making fun of her. Ritsu does not like Shakespeare.png|Ritsu discovers her dislike for Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Ritsu's impersonation.jpg|Ritsu does her impression of a Mio-styled Juliet. Ritsu and Mugi have plans for Mio.png|Ritsu approves Mugi's offer to train Mio. Mio's face gets fixed.png|Ritsu fixes Mio's frozen face. Ritsu as Juliet.png|Ritsu as Juliet. Juliet dominating Romeo.png|Ritsu dragging Mio to the stage. Ritsu wondering about Nodoka.png|Ritsu being confused by Nodoka's unusual statement. After the concert.png|Ritsu with her beloved band after their concert. Yui Ritsu nuzzle Azusa.jpg|Ritsu and Yui nuzzle Azusa. Ritsu offers her hairband.png|Ritsu offers her hairband to Yui. Ritsu pencil.jpg|Ritsu with her lucky pencil. Nodoka, Mugi, Ritsu and Mio graduating.png|Ritsu, Mio, Mugi and Nodoka graduating. Class 3-2 graduating 2.png|Ritsu graduating alongside her class. Class 3-2 graduating.png|Ritsu's seat inside of her classroom (first row, third from the left, sitting in front of Michiko Endō and next to Maki Wajima to the left and Haruko Chikada to the right. LMC with Eri and Akane.png|HTT posing with Eri and Akane Satō. Ritsu scolding the club.png|Ritsu scolding the club for the pointless advertisement. Hollywood Ritsu.png|A movie-like Ritsu in Sawako's imagination. Mio angry with Ritsu.png|Ritsu angered Mio. Ritsu's image of Hawaii.png|Ritsu's image of Hawaii. Ritsu forgot her student handbook.png|Ritsu forgot her student handbook. Mio and Ritsu after class.jpg K-ON! Movie Ritsu, Mio and Mugi sleeping in the airplane.png|Ritsu, Mio and Mugi sleeping in the plane. ArrivalatLondon.png|Ritsu and her friends arrive in London. HTT at Aldgate East.png|Ritsu and the others inside of the Aldgate East station. Ritsu's heart sign.png|Ritsu trying to communicate with the sushi bar owner. Maki and Ritsu movie.png|Ritsu met Maki in London. Ritsu hugging her pillow.png|Ritsu hugging her pillow inside of the hotel. HTT at the Abbey Road.png|Ritsu and her friends visiting the famous crossroads of the Abbey Road. HTT at the Tower of London.png|Ritsu and the others at the Tower of London. Ichigo caught red-handed.png|Ritsu caught Ichigo remembering the lyrics of HTT's song Gohan wa Okazu. Ritsu, Mio and Mugi on the roof.png|Ritsu, Mugi and Mio on the school's roof. Nervous LMC seniors.png|Ritsu and the others are uncertain if Azusa will like their present for her. Ura-On! Ritsu as mugi.png|A Mugi-like Ritsu in Yui's imagination. Ricchan's Sudden Shots Series.png|Ritsu as she is seen in the Ura-On! bonuses. Ritsu with the fan club card.png|Ritsu with her "Mio Akiyama fanclub" card. Yui as a dog.png|Ritsu got bitten by Yui. Azusa's, mugi's and ritsu's autographs.png|Ritsu was unable to come up with an own autograph. Anime Openings And Endings AfterschoolTeaTime(98).jpg|Ritsu and the others during "Cagayake! GIRLS" Ritsu playing drums.jpg|Ritsu playing the drums during the opening of the first season of the anime. Ritsu Don't Say Lazy head.PNG|Ritsu during the ending of the first season of the anime. Don't say lazy LMC.png|Ritsu and the others performing during the ending. Ritsu Don't Say lazy 2.png|Ritsu playing her drums during the ending. Ritsu Don't Say "lazy".PNG|Ritsu's character introduction. Ritsu Don't Say "lazy" in video.PNG|Ritsu's "Don't say 'lazy'" attire. Don't say lazy 2.png|Ritsu holding the letter "Y". K-ON! HTT - Don't Say Lazy.png|Ritsu holding the letter "Y" Don't say lazy 4.png|Ritsu and her club. GO GO MANIAC - Ritsu intro.png Mio and Ritsu OP 2.png|Ritsu and Mio during "GO! GO! MANIAC" K-ON!! OP 1 - LMC at a rainbow.png|Ritsu looking at a rainbow K-ON!! OP 1 - Yui bites Ritsu's ice cream.png|Ritsu talking to Mugi as Yui bites her ice cream. K-ON!! OP 1 - LMC walking together.png|Ritsu walking with her friends home K-ON!! OP 1 - The LMC.png|Ritsu and her friends during "GO! GO! MANIAC" K-ON!! OP 1 - LMC running.png|Ritsu skipping with her friends Listen ED 1.png|Ritsu and the group in "Listen!!" HTT Listen.png|Ritsu and the rest seeing the mysterious girl Ritcchan - Listen!!.png|Ritsu during "Listen!!" RitsuTainaka(16).png Listen!! ED HTT lights.png last verse drum roll by Ricchan.png star eye Ritsu - Listen!!.png MioAndRitsu(6).jpg|Ritsu and Mio during "Utauyo!! MIRACLE" K-On!!(2).jpg|Ritsu and the others hugging Ui and Jun HTT - NO, Thank You!.png|Ritsu and her band in their first attire. Ritsu - NO, Thank You.png|Ritsu walking through the "HTT-landscape". Ritsu in No, Thank You.jpg|Ritsu's "NO, Thank You!" attire. HTT - NO, Thank You 3.png|Ritsu and her band in their second attire. HTT - NO, Thank You! 2.png|Ritsu and her band at the end of the ending. Manga K-ON! Manga Volume 3.png|Ritsu on the cover of Volume 3 Ritsu manga.png RitsuTainaka(14).png RitsuTainaka(13).png RitsuTainaka(10).PNG Ritsu by Kakifly sketch.jpg|A sketch of Ritsu by Kakifly. K-ON!_Volume_2_Special_Back_Side.png|Ritsu on an alternate back cover for Volume 2 K-ON!_Volume_4_Special_Back_Side.png|Ritsu on the Special back cover of Volume 4 AfterschoolTeaTime(134).jpg Ch_2_-_Pg_4.png|Ritsu's introduction in Volume 1 - Chapter 2 Manga debut of Yui's and Ui's parents.png|Yui tells Ritsu and Mio about her mother and father for the first time. Ayame-chooses-fun.png|Ritsu watches as Ayame Yoshida loudly declares to prefer having fun. Chiyo and Ritsu perform.png|Ritsu and Chiyo Hirose performing together. Mio chases Ritsu blindfolded.png|Mio chases Ritsu blindfolded. K-On!(8).jpg K-On!(6).jpg K-ON!_Volume_4_Special_Back_Side_2.png|Ritsu on an alternate back cover for Volume 4 K-ON!_Volume_4_Special_Back_Side_4.png|Ritsu on an alternate back cover for Volume 4 AfterschoolTeaTime(133).jpg K-ON!_Manga_College_Bonus.png|Ritsu on the back cover of the College Volume K-On!(21).jpg K-On!(24).jpg MioAndRitsu(7).jpg RitsuAndYui(1).jpg RitsuAndYui(2).jpg K-ON! Hobunsha Yukata clear card Ritsu and Yui.jpg|A clear card of Ritsu and Yui wearing Yukatas. K-ON! HTT Studio Mix Manga illust.jpg K-ON! Manga Mio Christmas.jpg K-ON! Manga feat HTT.jpg K-ON! Movie Manga by Kakifly.jpg K-ON! College alt cover 3.jpg Official Artworks And Others Ritsu Tainaka Character Profile 1.png|Ritsu's first character profile. Ritsu Tainaka Character Profile 2.png|Ritsu's second character profile. Ritsu Tainaka artwork.png|A full body shot of Ritsu. Ritsu.jpg Ritsu normal gallery.jpg Ritsu with her drumsticks.png The new LMC 4.jpg|Ritsu alongside the newly founded Light Music Club. The new LMC 3.jpg|Ritsu cheering on Yui palpating Mio's fingertips. The new LMC 2.jpg|Ritsu and her friends on their way back home. The new LMC.jpg|Ritsu and her friends in their new clubroom. The new LMC.png|Ritsu and the others eating snacks in Yui's room. Ritsu in PJs.png|Ritsu in PJs. Ritsu with hair down.jpg Ritsu on DVD cover.jpg Ritsu and Mio with ice.jpg HTT during autumn.png|Ritsu and her friends during autumn. HTT in the winter 2.png|Ritsu and her friends during winter. HTT in the winter.png|Ritsu hugging Azusa. HTT in Christmas outfits.png|Ritsu wearing a "Santa Claus costume". Chibi HTT in christmas outfits.jpg|A chibi Ritsu wearing a "Santa Claus outfit". HTT during christmas 2.jpg|Ritsu eating a cake. HTT during christmas.jpg|Ritsu shooting with confetti. ritsuinwonderland.png HTT on the run.png|Ritsu and her friends on the run. Death Devil HTT.png|Ritsu and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. DD Sawako with HTT.jpg|Ritsu with Sawako and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. Listen!! artwork.png|Ritsu carrying two strawberries. AfterschoolTeaTime(38).jpg RitsuTainaka(6).png|Ritsu on the cover of "Unmei wa Endless" HTT posing.jpg|Ritsu and her band posing inside of the Live House. HTT Listen!! outfits.jpg|Ritsu and Mio reading a book. HTT group image .png|Ritsu with her band lined up. HTT group image 5.png|Ritsu and HTT on stage in Class 3-2's classroom. HTT group image 6.png|Ritsu playing with Mugi's hair. HTT conga line.png|Ritsu and her friends doing a conga line. HTT group image 2.png|An image of Ritsu alongside HTT. HTT group image 3.png|Ritsu with her bandmembers. HTT with Ton.png|Ritsu, her friends and their pet Ton. Fairy tail HTT.png|Ritsu wearing a fairy tail attire. HTT in a park.jpg|Ritsu and HTT inside of a park. HTT eating snacks.png|Ritsu posing for the camera. HTT on the stairs.png|Ritsu and her band on the stairs leading to the music room. HTT in a cafe in London.png|Ritsu and HTT in a café in London. Yui and Ritsu at a pool.png|Ritsu and Yui in a pool. HTT in European school uniforms.png|Ritsu wearing an European school uniform. HTT with headphones.png|Ritsu and her friends wearing headphones. HTT with umbrellas.jpg|Ritsu and HTT wielding umbrellas. Mio, Mugi, Ritsu and Yui graduating.jpg|Ritsu and her three friends graduating. HTT before the concert.png|Ritsu and her band before the concert starts. Ritsu and Mugi in the arcade.jpg|Ritsu and Mugi inside of an arcade. HTT hugging Azusa.png|Ritsu and her friends embracing Azusa. HTT lying on the ground.jpg|Ritsu lying on the club room floor. HTT - K-ON letters.png|Ritsu with the letter "N" on her leg. HTT at the beach.png|Ritsu and her friends at the beach. HTT with kanji shirts.png|Ritsu wearing a purple shirt with the kanji 桜 on it. HTT group image 4.jpg|Ritsu and her friends on the stage in London. HTT in casual clothes.png|Ritsu in casual clothes. HTT in the spring.jpg|Ritsu and the rest of HTT lying on a lawn in spring. Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu at the arcade.jpg|Ritsu, Mio, Mugi and Yui on an arcade sticker. Yui's Valentine Day's present.jpg|Ritsu observing Yui handing over a present. Mugi, Ritsu and Mio at the beach.png|Ritsu, Mugi and Mio at the beach. HTT with nail polish.png|Ritsu wearing an European school uniform, white ear studs and yellow nail polish. HTT - No, Thank You!.png|Ritsu during the "NO, Thank You!" ending. Death Devil Mugi, Yui, Ritsu and Azusa.png HTT in maid outfits.png HTT wearing dresses.png Listen!!.png Girls with glasses.jpg No, Thank You!.png No, Thank You! 2.png Mio, Ritsu and Yui with flyers.jpg|Ritsu, Mio and Yui passing out flyers. Ritsu, Mio and Mugi with giant sweets.jpg|Ritsu wearing a beret. AfterschoolTeaTime(26).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(24).jpg Ritsu Yamaha Rick Marotta Signature Hipgig.jpg|Ritsu's Yamaha Rick Marotta Signature Hipgig in Mellow Yellow. She uses a standard Thone, rather than the pictured one that doubles as a case for half the kit. K-On!(1).jpg|Ritsu and the others on a pamphlet for the "Let's Go!" Live Concert AfterschoolTeaTime(10).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(20).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(13).jpg K-On! 5th Anniversary iPad Air Cover.jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(128).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(127).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(113).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(129).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(119).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(137).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(138).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(139).jpg K-On!(9).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(142).jpg K-ON!(26).jpg MioRitsuAndAzusa(2).jpg MioRitsuAndMugi(4).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(21).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(35).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(37).jpg AfterschoolTeaTime(36).jpg K-ON!(46).png Category:Ritsu Tainaka Category:Galleries